Embodiments of the invention relate to wireless energy transfer through air and other fluid mediums using a plurality of coils.
Induction charging systems use magnetic resonance induction for inductively coupled energy transfer between a transmission platform and a receiving platform. The transmission platform utilizes a primary coil and a secondary coil which are loaded using a capacitor to create a tuned LC circuit. When an alternating current is applied to the primary coil, it will “ring” and form an oscillating magnetic field. The energy will be transferred back and forth between the magnetic field in the coils and the capacitor allowing the magnetic field of the secondary coil to become relatively intense over multiple cycles.
When the primary coil of the receiving platform is placed near the intense magnetic field generated by the coils of the transmission platform, a voltage is induced, creating an electrical current. The change in electrical current of the primary coil then in turn induces a change in voltage in the secondary coil. The induced voltage in the secondary coil creates an electrical current which may then be used for energy by a device attached to the receiving platform.